


Take Good Care Of Yourself; You Belong To Me

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is uncooperative, M/M, just in my own headspace, not in the fic, that deviated a fair bit from the original prompt, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: This is a very long title for a not that long fic. Original prompt (from which this piece of fluff and the realization of an idiot in love deviated a fair bit away): Harry teaches Eggsy how to enjoy the finer things in life, how to pamper yourself (massage, straight razor shave, etc)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machtaholic (cinderella81)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/gifts).



It took Eggsy longer than he wants to admit to realize that Harry was fucking courting him like some damn Jane Austen character.

Eggsy thought it was all perks of the job. It was all down to how to enjoy the finer things in life, innit? Eggsy was still playing catch up in some respects and Harry just wanted to erase that gap.

Booking him massages whenever Eggsy came back from a long or grueling mission; helping Eggsy hone his morning routine so that every bit of him, from skin to nails to hair gleamed in the manner of the very well-cared for (and buying Eggsy so many products that Roxy was forever taking the piss out of him for taking longer to get ready than she did); taking him to posh restaurants without trying to sneak in etiquette lessons like he used to; escorting him to every type of museum and show that took Eggsy's fancy (opera had been more interesting than he thought, museums were best spent with Harry at his side providing his own tour, and the less said about the magic show the better. They were still banned from Magic Castle in Los Angeles).

It's all Harry's fault, of course. Did he, at any point, say “Eggsy I would like you to view all these presents and time spent together outside of work as tokens of my affections. By the by would you be averse to me shagging the life out of you after dessert, darling?”

No. No he did not.

So Eggsy had no bloody idea that Harry was trying to woo him until his mother (of all people, his bloody mum!) asked him if his boyfriend was joining them for dinner that Sunday.

Eggsy was already nodding in the affirmative before his mind caught up. “Wait, what? Harry ain't my boyfriend.”

Michelle had frowned slightly. “Babes, I'm not actually blind, you know. I appreciate the effort you're both taking to keep it on the down low, but you don't gotta. I know what it means when a man is forever treating you to little gifts and tries to spend every waking minute with you, okay? It's how your dad first won me over. Though,” Michelle said, casting an eye onto Harry's latest present: an exquisite shaving kit, complete with a straight razor just like the one Harry had recently taught Eggsy how to use, “he did it mainly with buying me lemon sherbets and taking me to the pictures every week.”

Feeling on the back foot, Eggsy made a mental calculation of how often he and Harry spent time together outside work. It was an embarrassingly larger amount of time than Eggsy spent with his mum and Daisy. Next he tallied up how many gifts, whether extravagant and expensive or small and sentimental, Harry had presented him with lately. “Oh.”

Now Michelle look worried. “Eggsy? You are dating him, right?”

Eggsy just shook his head, still feeling off kilter from the revelation.

“Do you want to date him?”

Covering his face with his hands, Eggsy groaned. “I am the numpty to end all numpties, ain't I? How could I be so fucking blind?”

Michelle smiled at her son. “Will you stop messing about and go get your man? And bring him to dinner Sunday; I'm making that pot roast he loves so much.”

Eggsy dropped his hands and started for the door before he turned back. Then back again, grabbing for the door handle. Once more, he faced back into the living from the corridor leading to the front door.

“You're making me dizzy, what's the matter?” Michelle asked, having gone back to collecting Daisy's toys (several of which were also supplied by Harry and oh my god, Eggsy is the worst spy in the fucking world for not seeing that Harry was already accepting Eggsy's family as his own).

“I should change,” Eggsy said, plucking at his lazing about the house clothes, a faded old tee and trackies. “Like, I was thinking I should change into my nicest shit and get cleaned up to show Harry that his presents weren't wasted. That I know how to take care of myself now, because he's been taking such good care of me.”

Tossing a final stuffie into the toy chest and shutting it, Michelle nodded. “Right, well. Go do that.”

Eggsy shook his head. “But then I was thinking, what if I just go as I am? To show Harry that all that stuff, the... the trappings or whatever, it ain't what matters to me. That even if we never did anything more interesting than order takeout and watch telly for the rest of our lives, I'd still love him.”

“It's love already, is it?” Michelle asked. “Five minutes ago you didn't even know he wanted to date you.”

“I've loved him since the first time he smiled at me,” Eggsy said, the long-buried truth coming out in a breathless whisper. “It wasn't even a big smile, not like he does now. He said I was full of surprises and he gave me this soft little smile and I about went to-” remembering just in time that he was talking to his mum, Eggsy curtailed the words 'my knees' into, “jelly right then and there.”

Michelle crossed her arms and watched Eggsy war with himself for a moment more. “If you don't leave this house right now, I'm filming this and sending it to Harry. Then I'm putting it on YouTube, yeah? Your bald friend taught me how to edit videos. I will add silly music and all, love.”

Eggsy was out the door within the next breath, thinking that he really should never have let Merlin and his mother become friends.

By the time he got to Harry's door, Eggsy was doubting himself again. “What the fuck am I gonna say?” he asked in the air as he ran to Harry's townhouse.

In Harry's defense, opening the door to a sweaty man who shouted, “Do you wanna shag?” in your face was plenty enough reason to go speechless for a bit, which is exactly what Harry did as Eggsy leaned against the door frame and prayed for a time machine to take him back to when he wasn't such a fucking idiot.

“I think I misheard you, Eggsy.”

“You didn't,” Eggsy sighed, "but that was what came up in my mind roulette as I tried to think of what to say to you regarding... everything I now know. Think I know. Shit.”

Harry stepped aside and let Eggsy in. “All right. Let's try this again, shall we? Hello, Eggsy. Lovely to see you. How can I help you today?”

Eggsy took a deep breath. “I want to take you on a date. Tonight, if you're free. Which you should be because Saturdays you watch the Strictly Come Dancing episode you missed during the week. You should put that off to come on a date with me. And I'm calling it a date from the off, which is more than you've done, you confusing bugger.”

“Ahh,” Harry said. “I was working my way up to that.”

“We've been going on not-date dates for so long that my mum thinks we're already together. And I want us to be. You in?”

Harry smiled, dimples on full display. “All in, darling.” He took a step forward, but was held off by Eggsy's hand on his chest. “My apologies. You're right. A gentleman doesn't kiss before the first date. I'll see you tonight.”

Eggsy grinned and grabbed Harry's jumper in a tight fist. “Oh no, in just a sec we're gonna kiss until our tongues are numb for starter for ten. But I gotta remind you that we're having dinner with Mum and Daisy tomorrow. Mum's doing pot roast.”

Harry's smile widened. “Wonderful! I'll bring pudding, as per usual.”

Using his grip to bring Harry close, Eggsy whispered, “Oh no, we're going to be far too busy making up for lost time until we have to head over there tomorrow. We'll buy a cake on the way.”

“So I take it,” Harry said, nuzzling against Eggsy's temple, his cheeks, his jawline, “that you accept my romantic intentions towards you?”

“At least for the first couple rounds,” Eggsy grinned. “In the morning, you can accept my 'romantic intentions'.” He winked and caught Harry's laugh with his smirking lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish ya'll could see into my head because the "Do you wanna shag?" and subsequent expressions (of confusion and mortification) are HILARIOUS in my head. Like Harry is blinking like the world is about to reset into something that makes sense and Eggsy is trying to become one with the door frame so he can pretend he never shouted that at the love of his life.


End file.
